


Red

by heonniebread



Series: Monster Fuckers [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Consensual Kink, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonniebread/pseuds/heonniebread
Summary: There's something about this stranger's mask and the horns and way he moves that's... unsettling. So Changkyun drinks more wine.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Monster Fuckers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019404
Comments: 27
Kudos: 246





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakekyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakekyun/gifts).

> things have been rough lately, but we're in this together ❤️ i hope this brings a smile to all your faces

In a ballroom that looks everything like a Disney movie; high ceilings, smooth marble and gold-accent trimmings, Changkyun loses control of his inner hopeless romantic. He’ll make magnetic eye contact with the love of his life through the haze of temperate chandelier lighting, they’ll dance to lyres and flutes, kiss under the stars, and at midnight, Changkyun’s Prince Charming will run away. That’s usually how his love life goes; someone running away, or someone ghosting someone. At least he’s a realistic romantic.

It’s why he’s here, at Chae Industries bi-annual gala, hoping to find anything — a one night stand _or_ romance, whichever works. It’s invitation only, and Changkyun got an in because of his job, something about a take-over. All he knows is Chae Hyungwon, the biggest business mogul of South Korea, is his newest boss. With that comes an invite to the party. He dragged his two best friends out so they could have some innocent, once-in-a-lifetime fun and schmooze some one-percenters while getting to wear a fancy tux and masquerade masks.

"I'm having second thoughts about this. And this thing keeps slipping." Hyunwoo says from behind Changkyun, adjusting his mask. He went for a simple one made of silk, to match the lapel of his dazzling black tux.

"C'mere, Tuxedo Mask hyung." Changkyun says because that's exactly what Hyunwoo's get up reminds him of. He adjusts the ribbon, pulling it just enough to not fall, but not be too tight. Their other friend Hoseok slides around them, ooh-ing at the ballroom.

"I feel like a Disney prince." Hoseok looks like one, too, his dark hair pushed back, plain shirt tucked neatly into a pair of navy slacks. His maroon tie matches the ribbon around his lace mask.

Changkyun wears black from head to toe, a tight vest, polished shoes, and gold lace leaves adorn his own mask, feathers stretching out and tickling his ear. He looks and feels good; confident. Thin and lean and mysterious. He got this mask off a lingerie and toys website, but no one else has to know.

"You’re _my_ Prince Charming." Changkyun slides his hand over Hoseok’s back, patting his shoulder and fluttering his eyelashes playfully

Hoseok shoves at him as they step forward and Changkyun trips, totally ruining his cool composure. He tries to play it off with a glance around the room, making eye contact with a slim man from a distance, posture as confident as Changkyun hopes his own is. The man has a mask made of packed black feathers, horns twisting out the top. They make eye contact, and from here, Changkyun can see the dull sparkle of amusement in the man's eyes.

Magnetic eye contact: Achieved.

"Alright guys." Changkyun spins around, knocking into his friends so they're huddled like a sports team sharing tactics and inspirational speeches. Changkyun slaps his hands together in front of him. "Prayer circle that the pretty boy over there is gay. Or even a little into men."

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes, Hoseok laughs and puts his hands together like a prayer. "Fingers crossed."

"You've got this. You're handsome and funny." Hyunwoo assures him, like that’s all needed to catch a man. Changkyun takes a deep breath. Needs a second to gather himself. Then spins around. He bet it looks _extra_ fancy with the feather swaying —

Fuck. Where'd pretty boy go?

Changkyun feels pretty dejected as he scans the room. He really got rejected in two seconds flat. Congratulations, loser.

He turns to complain to his friends, but the man with the horned mask is at his side. Hoseok and Hyunwoo have already moved, shooting him encouraging hand gestures from a few feet away.

Pretty Boy wears a long jacket that made him look taller from a distance, but Changkyun likes that they’re really the same height. He likes that the man wears all black, gold adorning his wrists and his belt buckle, enhancing the deep red of his tie and the enticing smear of red on his lips. The small bits of brown on the feathers of his mask can only be noticed from up close. 

"Hello."

Oh, what a pretty voice for a pretty boy. Changkyun raises his eyebrow, overloaded by the details he tries to take in all at once.

"Yo," wait, no, that's wrong. "Hi. Good evening." He rushes and, ah, shit, all levels of fab, gone.

"I'm Yoo Kihyun." The man bows, fluid and pretty, gold rings catching the light. He looks like money. There's a different type of seam about the tailor of his suit that's not like Changkyun's. Not that he doesn’t have a nice suit, it's just not quite like Kihyun's.

"Im Changkyun." He bows back, letting his eyes trail down the man's body; a slim wait he hopes to wrap his arms around at some point during the night, tight thighs that would look good around his own waist.

"I hope you don't think it's rude I'm assuming," Kihyun extends his hand, poised. He's done this before. "But would you care to dance?"

"Fuck yeah," Changkyun breathes, besides himself. _Score_.

Kihyun smiles, cheeks rounding as he does. Changkyun wants to take the mask off, entranced by his eyes. He settles for taking the man's gloved hand, the silk material cool against his palm.

"Went all out with the look, huh?" Changkyun gets lead onto the floor with a loose grip. Kihyun stills gives him the option to back out.

"I don't do this often." The way Kihyun fits them between the other people on the dance floor, says otherwise. The way his hand slips around Changkyun's waist isn't unpracticed. The way Changkyun's heart rattles in his ribcage is kind of new. Though he doesn't typically act on them, Changkyun gets crushes easily. He's crushing on Kihyun.

Then, he totally steps on Kihyun’s foot when they step to the soft beats of the music. He assumed Kihyun would’ve led.

“Sorry,” Kihyun laughs, adjusts his hands on Changkyun’s body. “Sorry, my fault.”

“No!” Changkyun laughs, ducks his head to hide the blush on his face, glaring at his feet like _fuckin’ useless_, “Totally my bad.”

This time, Kihyun nudges him, Changkyun steps, and tries desperately to remember the moves he, Hyunwoo and Hoseok learned from a YouTube video in their apartment only last week. Being so close to a pretty boy jumbles his thoughts.

He and Kihyun flow much better now, stepping into the staccato sounds of a harp, and Changkyun can't help but lean forward, "What, exactly, are you new at? You're a pro at dancing."

And suave first impressions, and at asking someone to dance, and leading them. It helps a lot that Kihyun leads, his hand settled nicely on Changkyun's waist. He has their hands pulled together loose and comfortable. He leads not with aggressiveness but a tenderness that really only makes Changkyun's crush a little bigger.

Dance to lyres and flutes: Achieved.

"I am good at dancing." Kihyun laughs, pretty like chimes. "I'm not good at making the first move." His coat swishes as he dances. It's so cool, like he jumped right out of the Victorian Era.

"Well, fooled me. I've just been following you this whole time."

"Hm." Kihyun's eyes flash dangerously. "I'm not usually the one to lead."

"Oh," Changkyun squawks. Mh-hm. Great. His mind's already in the gutter, thank you.

"I enjoy being lead, but I’m not opposed if I must do it, from time to time.” He tips his head sweetly, purses his lips in a way that doesn't at all match the horns on his head. “For you, I’ll bend whichever way you’d like me to.”

Changkyun deserves a medal for not choking as he grows hot under the collar. "You're very forward."

"Sorry," Kihyun muses, not meaning it. "I don't mean to come off too strong."

"Nah it's… pretty hot." Changkyun swallows around a lump in his throat. "I didn't know what to expect from tonight… But you, uh, you’ve been great." Yep. Great. How smooth.

"We have all night, and I’m hoping we can enjoy it together." Kihyun grins, like he's actually looking forward to it. His eyes trail down as much of Changkyun’s front that he can see, from how close they are, and Changkyun feels thoroughly checked out. He swallows. Especially as Kihyun grips his waist a little tighter. Well.

"You'd want that?" Changkyun hates that his insecurity pops up now. In front of confident and brave Kihyun.

"To spend the night with you? Of course."

Changkyun wants to tell himself that Kihyun means at the ball. Inside the building. Not anywhere else. But all his comments leading up to this moment point a huge arrow at Changkyun getting lucky.

He barely notices what's happening until Kihyun reaches for him, untangling their hands and bringing both of Changkyun's arms over his shoulders.

"Tell me more about yourself." He asks, arms looping around Changkyun's waist, bringing them just a little closer. Enough to fuck with Changkyun sanity.

"I… don't know what to tell you?"

"Anything. Where do you work? Let's start there."

"I'm a data analyst for an insurance company." He hates it. He hates that he has a job he doesn't love, because his parents never supported the arts.

"You sound so miserable saying it."

Yeah, but Changkyun doesn't want to get into it. This isn't something that woos people. He wants Kihyun to be interested in him. He’s not flirty and fun, like Hoseok. He’s not charming and doesn’t dive into relationships, like Hyunwoo. Changkyun… well, he takes a while to warm up to people, tends to hold back a lot, doesn’t want others to worry. And he can’t help but wonder why Kihyun picked him out of a ballroom full of potential dates.

“I mean, it’s not really…” Changkyun’s brain scrambles, trying to think of something, anything, that would match his persona tonight; something cool, but still him. “I write music, as a hobby.”

“Really?” Kihyun’s eyebrows arch. Good, a positive reaction. “What about?”

“Anything.” Changkyun locks his fingers together, to keep himself from touching Kihyun. “I could probably write a song about you, even though we just met.”

Kihyun blinks — is that glitter on his eyelashes? — and his lips part into a sweet little ‘o’. He’s cute. Fuck, he’s cute. Good job, Changkyun, keep it up.

“Do you do…” Kihyun spins a little too fast, or maybe Changkyun’s already too dizzy. “Do you put them up? On, that, what’s that app called? Cloud... sound...?"

_Cute cute cute!_ Changkyun can't help that he laughs, and the tensions eases off. “You mean Soundcloud."

Kihyun gives his hip a little pat. “Yes! That. I’d like to hear your music.”

“Oh.” Changkyun gives in, hooks his elbows so he can pull Kihyun closer. The heady tension ebbs away, still lingers, but doesn’t drown them. “Right now?”

“Doesn’t have to be. But, at some point tonight, I’d like to. Do you sing?”

Changkyun nods a little too fast, feels the gentle woosh of the feathers by his ear. “I do. I sing and rap, a little.”

“You should sing for me, too.”

“I can.”

“Later?”

Giddy at the thought of a later, maybe a tomorrow morning, with the sun touching Kihyun’s cheek just as gently as Changkyun runs his thumb over Kihyun’s smooth skin, maybe even sings to him, Changkyun says, “Definitely.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

“_Listen_ — all it would take is one, hear me out, _one_ zombie on _one_ person to get this shit started, and we’d be _fucked_. I don't think humans would survive, there's no way. We'd be way outnumbered, a million to a few, in a couple of months." Changkyun waves his pointer finger in the air between him and Kihyun. There’s not a lot of space. Kihyun barely dodges getting knocked in the chin.

At least Kihyun seems to be into the conversation, and has been nodding appropriately since Changkyun took off on a rant about zombies. He’s not even sure how this happened. They were talking about movies and Changkyun nearly cried at Kihyun making a Doctor Strange reference, complete with the hand motions, and now they’re here.

Cute and into superheroes? And now they’re carrying a conversation about a zombie apocalypse? Consider all of Changkyun’s interests checked.

“Is it viral? Bacterial? Or is it like The Walking Dead, where it’s dormant?” Kihyun responds, his small fingers sliding up and down the stem of his wine glass. Changkyun’s maybe a little too invested in the motion.

Then he’s back to being invested in what Kihyun supplies to the topic.

“Probably bacterial.” Changkyun needs another glass of wine. He’s only had one. “It’s carried by a host, zombie to human, and you’d need to be in some sort of physical contact with the zombies to get it. Or, _or_—” He gets a little too excited, tapping Kihyun’s arm. “It’s fungal.”

Kihyun sips at his wine. His lips are pouty, a deeper, wine-red stain, now that he’s been drinking. Changkyun’s thought process derails, and all he can think about is how much he wants to lean over and taste the wine on Kihyun’s mouth.

“Why fungal?”

Oh. Right. They’re having a conversation.

“Zombie ants.”

Kihyun blinks at him. “Zombie ants?”

Changkyun nearly bursts, excited to share knowledge that Kihyun entertains with a smile. “There’s a fungi that infects some ant species through its’ nervous system, moves the bitch around, kills it, and then infects more ants from the dead one. We've got zombie ants.”

Kihyun fully turns to Changkyun. For a moment he’s silent, looks off into space, shifting through thoughts and expressions. “Are you telling me zombies are actually possible?”

“No, no.” Changkyun makes eye contact with the waiter. He’s been trying to do that for some time now. The mask makes it difficult. “Not without co-evolution between pathogen and host.”

The waiter re-fills Changkyun’s glass with a bow, Changkyun nods a thank you to him, and turns to see Kihyun resting against his elbow, fond gaze bare, even with his mask. “Are you aware of how fascinating you are?”

That makes Changkyun falter. “What do you mean?”

“You, a data analyst that makes music, but also knows all this random information on zombies and fungi?” Kihyun leans in a little, his hand grazing Changkyun’s thigh. The touch is light, but weighs warmly. “You’re smart, and your passion is incredibly charming. You have so much to give.” His hand slips from Changkyun’s thigh. “If I may, how old are you?”

“Twenty-five.”

Their eyes meet. Changkyun still feels fired by the look, even after all these hours.

“So, what about you?”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow. “What about me?”

“Your passions.” Changkyun’s hand comes up to lie on the table. He bites his tongue when Kihyun’s hand slides over, tangling just their pinkies together. The smallest touches have his nerves sparking. “What do you do besides work?”

They’ve covered some of this already; Kihyun’s on the board for Chae Industries. Changkyun tries not to think about how much money he must make, because salary isn’t that high up on the list of things he looks for in a partner. Financial stability is nice, yes, especially when he looks at his checking account after paying rent that he splits with two of his friends, but it’s not the most important thing.

However, it’s hard not to think about it when the diamond embellishment on Kihyun’s Cartier watch glitters teasingly behind gold Chanel cufflinks.

“I tend to enjoy simpler things. Traveling, seeing new places, meeting new people.”

“So… is working for Chae Industries what you’ve always wanted to do?”

Kihyun shrugs, not heavily though. “I’ve been here a while… Started as an internship, turned into something else a year later. I like it, I’m good at what I do, so I haven’t considered doing much else.”

“How long have you been here?”

Kihyun pauses, lifts his glass to his lips. He takes baby sips. Very, very baby sips. Changkyun thinks he might still be on his first glass.

There’s something… else. Something else about Kihyun that Changkyun can’t quite place his finger on. Kihyun is different. The way he moves, the way his fingers curl around the cup in front of him, the way he presses the cup to his lips but doesn’t drink much, eyes glittering.

“Nine years.”

Changkyun realises, belatedly, he doesn’t know how old Kihyun is.

“I’m twenty-eight.”

Oh, okay. He went from internshiping to half-running an entire corporation in nine years?

“Crazy.” Changkyun’s thoughts, swimming through wine, don’t make it to his mouth. “Did you go to university here? In Seoul?”

Beautiful. Poised. Graceful. That’s how Kihyun moves. As if he were in another frame. “Is that where you studied?”

Changkyun nods. “Yeah, Seoul University.”

“I went to university in France.”

He must come from money too, then. “No way! You lived in France?”

“Pour cinq ans.”

Changkyun blinks at him, heart taking off. “You speak French?”

“Je parle plusieurs langues.”

Kihyun manages to get sexier, what the fuck.

Changkyun places his glass down on the table, pleasantly buzzed, the alcohol cocktailing his emotions. He stares at his distorted face and mentally tells himself there’s nothing wrong with Kihyun. _You’re an attractive dude. You’re funny. You can get attractive men. There shouldn’t be something wrong with Kihyun for him to like you._

The little voice sounds mysteriously like Hyunwoo.

Good pep talk.

Changkyun blinks at the glass. He stares at his reflection, twists the cup. Realizes Kihyun’s reflection isn’t there.

It might be the bit of booze talking, but Changkyun’s brain goes _vampire_ just as fast as it goes_ you’re fucking stupid vampires don’t exist_. They were talking about zombies, he’s got weird stuff on the brain.

“I have to pee.” Changkyun stands quick, the room spins and he feels like he’s moving too fast, but not fast enough. “I’m not gonna bolt out the window— ” Why would he _say_ that? Kihyun’s reddened lips curl downwards. “Uh, sorry, I’m really not. I… BRB.”

His hand knocks the glass and his instincts, fuddled by alcohol, can’t react fast enough to catch it.

Kihyun does. His hand whips out with startling agility, and not a single drop of wine spills.

Changkyun swallows, flickers his gaze up to Kihyun’s and he wonders if Kihyun caught the glass without even looking. His eyes implore Changkyun.

The hasty getaway looks suspicious and Changkyun’s well aware, but he needs to step away. He needs… he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly shaky, his head spinning.

Once the door shuts and muffles the sound of classical piano, Changkyun pulls his phone out of his pocket and goes straight to Google, typing, how to spot a vampire.

Nothing useful shows up. Red eyes. Fangs. Sparkling skin. Blah, blah, blah. Google Images provides a weird array of ghoulish creatures to bats to Edward Cullen.

“Is everything alright?”

There go five years of Changkyun’s life, shaved off by the scare he gets when Kihyun’s voice comes from over his shoulder. His heart races in his chest, trembling hand coming up over his chest as he makes a garbled noise of fright.

Changkyun glances at the mirrors. Kihyun isn’t far enough in the bathroom to be in the line of sight. He has one foot out the door, fingers curled around the wood to keep it ajar.

“Changkyunnie?”

Oh, that’s cute. That’s really cute. Changkyun’s heart speeds off into overdrive.

“Is there something I can do for you?”

“Oh, no.” Changkyun straightens out, smooths down his vest.

There doesn’t have to be something wrong with him for him to like you.

“Sorry.” He backs out of the search tabs, waving a blank screen at Kihyun. “Texting my mom.”

“Are you sure you’re alright? Can I get you anything? More food? A glass of water?”

True concern flashes through Kihyun’s eyes. Maybe it’s the mask zeroing focus on them, but Changkyun wants to drown in them.

“I’m totally fine.”

Kihyun reaches out, thumb and pointer fingers pinching the hem of Changkyun’s vest. He tugs lightly. “Would you like to step outside?”

“Yeah, that sounds great. I need some fresh air.”

“There’s a balcony if we go a few floors up.”

Vampire suspicions aside, Changkyun shouldn’t be trusting a total stranger to take him away from the safety of a room full of people.

When Kihyun gestures for Changkyun to take his hand, and when their fingers slip together, Changkyun throws his worries right out the fucking window. He follows Kihyun through the ballroom, down the hall and back to the elevator. Kihyun uses a keycard to get the elevator to go up.

They end up many floors up, the hall illuminated by the lights of Seoul just outside the polished glass windows. They pass by two sturdy desks; “Our secretaries,” Kihyun says, walking them down past several doors, “My office.” He waves to a closed door, _Yoo Kihyun, Sales VP_, engraved on the door.

“So, are you, like, rich?” Changkyun can’t help but ask. The polished marble floors, the heaviness and importance of the wood of Kihyun’s office door, the straight, precise engraving of his name on the plaque make the little, drowned voice in the back of Changkyun’s head go; _nine years._

Kihyun shrugs, stopping at the last door at the end of the hall. He waves his keycard over the pinpad, the door clicking. He pushes it open to a cute little balcony, an oasis in the middle of a stuffy office. A small table and some chairs are set to the side, potted plants line the wall, and leaves and vines grow out of the pots lined against the railing, curling over the edge, leaves reaching out to the air.

“I live… comfortably.” Kihyun replies, standing at the corner and reaching his hands up as he stretches out. It’s the arm with the watch. “Why? Do you like that?”

Changkyun scoffs, leaning against the railing at Kihyun’s side. “Who doesn’t love money?”

"Is this where I tell you money doesn't buy happiness?” Kihyun laughs, twisting his body so he’s facing Changkyun.

"Only people who realize how much they can freely buy without worrying how they'll cover rent can say that.” Seoul seems a little more peaceful from up here, the sounds of traffic and pedestrians gone with the wind. “I, on the other hand, am seriously considering a sugar daddy."

Kihyun smiles, laughs a little. “Just one? With your voice alone, you could find many.”

Changkyun blushes, breathing in. It’s much less stuffy up here, car exhaust a little less potent.

“Is that why you’re curious about my salary?” Kihyun leans against the railing, near the corner. Seoul backdrops behind him. “Do you want me to buy you things?”

Changkyun sears this very image of Kihyun grinning at him, arms hooked back over the railing and looking inviting, into his brain. Kihyun gestures with a hand, and Changkyun moves as if the breeze sways him.

Kihyun stays with his arms back as Changkyun moves to the space between his legs. The open air breathes sobriety into him. His hands, however, move on their own accord, and curl underneath Kihyun's jaw, putting their lips in line.

“Why, would you buy me expensive things?”

Kihyun blinks, then releases the pull of the tension between them. He finally unhooks his elbows from the railing, and slips his watch off.

“All you’d have to do is ask, and I’d give you whatever you wanted.”

This is… too much. Too much for only a few hours of conversation. Changkyun doesn’t understand where the fuck his logic and morals and sense of the real world ran off to. He doesn’t know Kihyun. He doesn’t even know what the man looks like, just his silhouette, and that the horns twirling out of his mask seem like an omen.

Kihyun sliding his bougie Cartier watch around Changkyun’s wrist and clicking it into place means things that Changkyun can't figure out.

He struggles to take in a breath. The alcohol’s wearing off, but the aftereffects simmer in his stomach.

“Can I take off your mask?” Kihyun trails his finger along the inside of Changkyun’s wrist, along the gold band. Is he reminding Changkyun that it’s there? “I’ve been dying to all night.”

Changkyun reaches up for the mask, fingers pressing into the gold lace. He doesn’t want to. “Don’t you enjoy the mystery that comes with the mask?”

A hand drops to his waist. Changkyun involuntarily steps closer, leaning in as Kihyun’s fingers come out to graze against Changkyun’s cheeks, soft and unassuming. “If you aren’t comfortable, I won’t press it.”

The mask has served as a shield all night. Maybe it’s time to give it up.

Changkyun reaches back, pulls the ribbon so his mask slides off. He doesn’t know what he’s trying to hide from. He doesn’t know why he suddenly doesn’t feel comfortable. It’s the two of them, they’ve gotten along so well. For a while there, Changkyun forgot about his image.

Kihyun reaches back and undoes the ribbon of his own mask, pulling it off and settling it down on the ledge.

Of course, _of course_ Kihyun has to be the most handsome man Changkyun’s ever laid eyes on. It’s unsettling how his nose slopes perfectly, how his eyes are beautifully shaped. Something about his beauty makes Changkyun question Kihyun’s existence. He’s the love interest in a fantasy movie, a prince charming out of a fairytale, and Changkyun feels paled in comparison.

“You’re beautiful.” Kihyun takes the words right out of Changkyun’s mouth. He sounds just as winded, voice carrying off in the wind.

Kihyun steps forward, one hand on the ledge and the other reaching for Changkyun’s. They’re the same height, their noses brush, and Changkyun feels himself giddy, smiling and closing his hand around Kihyun’s, dipping his head so he can brush their noses again.

Uncertainty hangs over the ledge.

“Would it be too forward of me to ask for a kiss?”

And it leaps. Changkyun closes his eyes, smiling, pressing a little harder so his nose presses into Kihyun’s cheek and he can feel the temptation of Kihyun’s lips. “You made switch jokes like, _right_ after introducing yourself.”

He laughs, a little too loud, a little embarrassed, and it’s cute. It’s so cute. So Changkyun dips forward for a quick peck.

Kihyun hums, delighted, pressing forward so their chests bumps, so their knees knock, and his other hand curls around Changkyun’s neck, curving gently around him, thumb swiping under Changkyun’s jawline where it’s sensitive.

They share another kiss. Changkyun brings his hand to Kihyun’s slender waist. They kiss again, chests bumping, and Changkyun falls forward to press their mouths together again, dragging this one out. Changkyun feels pleasure in the way Kihyun’s nails press a little into the back of his neck. He likes how Kihyun bends but doesn’t move away as Changkyun leans into him. His chest flutters when they kiss again, and again— chasing, kisses hotter and wetter as desperation rises in Changkyun’s core, as his heart aims to leap right over the damn balcony and freefall.

Changkyun can’t stop. He pulls Kihyun closer, fits their bodies together so not even the air up here fits between them. He moans as his lips part, as Kihyun’s tongue slides into his mouth.

With his head hazy and his hands doing as they please, sliding down Kihyun’s lithe hips, as hands tangle into his hair and Kihyun exerts passion and want into their kiss, Changkyun doesn’t think about how they don’t really know each other. How is there so much passion, so much want, when they're strangers.

He groans when Kihyun presses a thumb into the pulse point on his neck, and Changkyun can’t take it anymore. He needs some sort of answer — what are they doing? Where are they going with this? He’s losing his mind with the whimpers Kihyun makes against his lips.

Changkyun sees red, a deep, luscious red, in Kihyun’s eyes.

He blinks, gaze shifting down to where Kihyun’s tongue peeks out to lick at his lips. Then his upper lip tugs back, sharp canines turning Kihyun’s doll-like features into something else entirely.

“Fuck— “ Changkyun scrambles back, grapples at the railing but the metal slides between his weak fingers. “_Fuck_, you’re— “

“I’m sorry.” Kihyun’s voice sounds as tantalizing as it does because it’s not human. “I promise, you won’t remember this come morning.” His finger curls under Changkyun’s chin and Changkyun jerks, hands scrambling against the concrete. But he’s trapped between a vampire and a fourteen-story freefall. “If I find you later on, it’s because I’ve truly taken a liking to you.” His finger glides against Changkyun’s jawline. “This isn’t personal.”

Kihyun’s arm folds over Changkyun’s shoulder, hand coming to pull his head, expose his neck, the other hand pulling at his tie, loosening it with nimble fingers to move the collar.

Changkyun _can’t think_, this mind goes between buzzing to static, heart flying in his chest, hands pushing against Kihyun’s sturdy and unmoving frame. He thinks of Hoseok, of Hyunwoo, eyes filling with tears, voice coming out strangled. Kihyun moves closer, presses his tongue flatly against the pressure point in Changkyun’s neck so Changkyun can feel his own pulse, and in a desperate attempt to save his own life —

“I won’t hurt you, Changkyunnie.”

— Changkyun opens his mouth and chomps down on the meat of Kihyun’s neck and shoulder.

Kihyun rears back, hands coming to both cover his neck, face full of alarm.

Adrenaline shoots through Changkyun’s body but his legs seem to not be working. He struggles for air, breathing too short to inhale properly, mind fuzzy, knees weak, and slumps to the floor.

“You— !” Kihyun presses on his neck, looks absolutely frazzled, tie askew and one of his buttons undone from Changkyun’s struggling. “You _bit_ me?!”

“How about a taste of your own medicine, _bitch_.”

The wide ‘O’ of Kihyun’s mouth starts to curve, then his lips close and he eye-smiles cutely despite the bright red of his irises, and starts fucking laughing.

Changkyun doesn’t think it’s very funny; his life > a vampire’s amusement. But Kihyun barrels over in laughter, full-bellied and almost enough to make Changkyun laugh, too. He’s still too whiplashed, hands shaking, and just sits there as Kihyun drops down to his knees, then falls back on his butt.

Apparently, vampires have tears, because Kihyun reaches up to pat the back of his hand on his cheeks. He tips his head back, looking up at the blank sky, and Changkyun watches, with mute horror, as Kihyun’s chest rises as he inhales deeply.

Kihyun looks at him, presses his lips together then sputters, and brings both his hands to cover his mouth.

“Are you fucking _done_.” Changkyun is very aware of the way his voice wobbles. Even sitting his knees shake.

“I’m sorry… It’s just.” Kihyun digs the heels of his hands into his eyes, then looks up and blinks through wet eyelashes. “This has never happened before.”

“Fight or flight stopped working, stupidity turned on.” Typical, Changkyun, using humor to deflect the fact he almost just died.

Kihyun grins, wide and goofy. He’s not the same person (vampire?? Changkyun needs more time to process) he was a minute ago. Less regal and posed, more _Kihyun_. “You’re so endearing.”

“No!” Changkyun tries to get up but his legs won’t do the thing. They bow like a fawn’s. “Fuck.” He clings to the railing for support. “You can’t schmooze me all night, romantically whisk me away to kiss me the way you did, try to suck my blood, and then flirt with me. My heart— no, me, my sanity,” Changkyun juts his thumb a little too hard into his chest. “It doesn’t work like that.”

Kihyun still looks amused, though. Still looks like a questionable part of Changkyun’s sanity, with him being so beautiful but terrifying, red eyes glowing and canines pronounced, shoulders squared back.

“You’re a vampire.” Changkyun mumbles.

“I am.”

Changkyun breathes in. “You tried to kill me.”

Kihyun’s face wipes clear of amusement, eyebrows pushing together. “I did _not_.”

“What the _fuck_.”

Changkyun blacks out.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Changkyun blinks at the ceiling, rubs his forehead and buries his face into the pillows. They’re soft, smell of tea, a jasmine tea that Changkyun likes to drink —

He sits up and the room that is most definitely not his spins. It slows around Kihyun. He’s the center of the room, peering over the foot of the bed, leaning against the sheets.

If only Changkyun’s brain wasn’t mush right now, he’d come up with a sensible comment. Or run. He blinks through the rush of fear coupled with a wave of confusion and drowsiness, clenching the comforter in a white-knuckled hold.

He’s someplace he’s not familiar with, a vampire sitting on the end of the bed. Reality won't process. He tries to pull himself from the dream but nothing happens, nothing changes, and when Kihyun moves to his feet Changkyun resorts to desperate measures. He slaps his face with both hands and _screams_.

“Jesus— Changkyun. _Changkyun_.” Kihyun’s hands come near him but he doesn’t actually touch Changkyun, his hands patting the bed near Changkyun’s leg, one finger held against his lips in a shush motion. “I won’t hurt you. I’m not going to hurt you, Changkyun-ah, please.”

Whatever had been balled up in Changkyun’s chest; anxiety, fear, untangles, just a little. So Changkyun opens his mouth again and lets out a shrill scream.

Kihyun climbs on the bed, putting his hand palm up in Changkyun’s lap, offering it to be held. Changkyun would rather not, thanks.

“If you get any closer I’ll— I’ll lick your fuckin’ eyeball.”

_Kihyun can do much worse to you, moron_, Changkyun’s brain helplessly supplies. He stares at the sheets, the stormcloud grey does nothing to soothe him. He’s going to die in a bleak bedroom by the hands of a vampire. Fantastic. He’s always silently wished that something cool would happen to him, but he meant more along the lines of having a meet-cute with a celebrity, or winning the lotto, not being sucked dry (in the very not good way) by a vampire.

Speaking of, he can feel that Kihyun’s still at his side, but not moving.

Changkyun looks up, and seeing the way Kihyun’s face has twisted comically makes him immediately forget that he’s supposed to be frightened for his life. This goddamn creature of the night is laughing at him again.

“You’re full of surprises.”

_Excuse_ — “You shouldn’t be talking!”

Kihyun dips his head back, having a long, heavy sigh, full of restraint. He’s trying to hold back more laughter but his voice betrays him. “I am terrified.”

Changkyun shoves at Kihyun’s shoulder, but gets knocked with the realization that it’s not the best idea after it’s already done. He pulls his hand back to his chest, curling in on himself. Kihyun, however, lies parallel to Changkyun on the bed, and if his eyes weren’t red and his teeth sharp, the sight of him and his pretty caramel hair splayed against the innocent white of the pillowcase would play with Changkyun’s desire.

Maybe it still does.

_No_. Changkyun pinches himself. _Bad! Bad!!_

“So, are you done screaming?”

Changkyun does his best to level Kihyun with a glare. He hates how that stupid smug, amused expression doesn’t leave Kihyun’s face.

“Screaming? Who? Me? Definitely not. It must be the other human you’re keeping trapped in here.”

“It’s just you and me. I’d like to make sure you’re okay before you go.” Kihyun props himself on his elbows and Changkyun flinches away, bringing the sheets to his chest. He tells himself not to stare too long at the sad look on Kihyun’s face, otherwise he’ll start feeling guilty.

“You’ll let me go? Just like that?”

Kihyun nods, backs himself up against the headboard. “I didn’t mean to scare you. The point of the masquerade was to get a drink, and you would’ve woken up in your own bed.”

A cold chill runs down his back, and Changkyun rubs at his shoulders where it’s tense. He’s tense all over. And he realizes, a little late, that if something were to happen to him, it would’ve happened already. The Chae Industries parties have been happening for years, the public would've known if people were dying at them, right? Kihyun’s not lying.

“So,” The tension in his shoulders slacken, his next breath isn’t as shallow. He takes a full, deep breath for the first time since waking, diverting his gaze from the hope that spills from Kihyun’s eyes, his posture loosening. “What happens next?”

“I take care of you,” Kihyun leans forward a bit. Changkyun stubbornly stares at the sheets, wills his gutter brain to _shut the fuck up_. “When you are well and feeling better, I will take you home.”

“Okay.”

“There’s no pressure for anything, Changkyun. You tell me what you want from me, and I will do everything in my power to fulfill your request. I will answer whatever questions you have, and all I ask is that you don’t scream.”

Changkyun bites his lip, trying not to smile. “I can’t promise anything.”

Kihyun’s grin turns wickedly playful. “Normally I don’t mind screamers— _ah_!” He shields his face from the pillow Changkyun swings at him.

When the laughter dies down and Changkyun’s brain goes,_ he’s a fucking vampire_, some of the tension has been shaken away like fine dust. He takes in the pretty slope of Kihyun’s features and visually traces the veins in his arms, wondering if they’re cold.

“I talked about myself most of the night.” Changkyun breathes in, taking his time with processing thoughts to words, seeing patience well up in Kihyun’s red eyes. This time, Changkyun’s heart doesn’t thump haphazardly. He loses his words. Kihyun seems to notice, and speaks quietly.

“I really have taken a liking to you. I’d like to see you again after this.” Sincerely.

“But _why_.” Insecurities chomp at his innards like maggots. Kihyun’s so beautiful; poised and flawless, literally a higher being, and Changkyun’s a human with a small build and acne scars and —

“I don’t know what you’re not seeing that I can see.” Kihyun sits up and leans against the headboard, smoothing out the blankets next to him. He waits, patient. Maybe it’s the immortality that gives him such a placating aura, he’ll wait forever because he has forever.

Changkyun gives in, brings himself and the whole blanket he has wrapped around him to get comfortable in the spot next to Kihyun.

“I guess it’s just weird to think some super cool blood-sucking creature of lore thinks I’m attractive.”

Kihyun dramatically rolls his eyes, eyelashes fluttering. Must’ve taken him years to perfect it like that. “I’m not a creature of lore if I’m right here.”

“Humans must seem so boring.”

“I’m not sure what you’re so excited for. You think being a human is nothing special, I think being a vampire is nothing special.”

Changkyun wrestles his arm out from the burrito folds of the blanket to poke at the vampire. Kihyun blinks at him. “You’re a vampire. You’re not supposed to be real.” And then, another poke, a little harder. He wonder if it hurts. Maybe he shouldn’t be testing a vampire’s patience. “Do you turn into a bat?”

“No.”

“Do you sparkle when you go out in the sun?”

“Making a Twilight comparison is offensive —”

“Do you sleep in a coffin?”

Kihyun makes a face and a grand gesture to the bed, and Changkyun deflates a little. “Keep asking these dumb questions and I’ll shove _you_ into a coffin.”

Funny, that Changkyun’s not afraid anymore. He presses himself against the headboard, somehow squeezing his arm back into his cocoon. “There’s no such thing as a dumb question.”

Kihyun’s expression is spectacularly blank. “Yes, there are.”

“No, there aren’t.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Changkyun.”

It’s entertaining to watch the way irritation plays with Kihyun’s expressions. He’s so expressive, and Changkyun’s glad the masks are off, even though he needed the confidence he found behind them to approach Kihyun. What’s even cuter is the way Changkyun can watch the way irritation washes off Kihyun’s face, the way his eyebrows relax and the quirk in his lip shifts playfully, ever so slightly.

“So, can you, like, lift a car?”

Here comes Kihyun’s laughter again, chasing out Changkyun’s own small chuckles. It’s such a happy sound. “What vampire books are you reading?”

Changkyun shrugs, scooching closer, getting more comfortable, ready to tread into more personal territory. “Reading? Books? You're a comedian.”

“You’re smart, Changkyun, I know you’re reading something.”

“It’s...” He doesn’t know how to accept Kihyun’s compliment. “I binge documentaries.” Then tries to switch gears. “Were you a human? At some point?”

“Yeah, a long time ago.”

It doesn’t seem as personal as Changkyun anticipated since Kihyun’s smile stays on his face, and Changkyun’s heart thumps in his chest again. “I think we have different definitions of ‘a long time ago.’”

Kihyun regards him with a long look, considering his next words. “I was born in 1774.”

Changkyun breathes in so fast, eating his words, and ends up sputtering like a fish out of water, Kihyun rushing to grab the cup of water from the bedside but Changkyun can barely hold the cup, water sloshing everywhere so Kihyun grabs him by the chin, forcing the water down his spasming throat.

“Jesus —”

Somehow, amidst hacking up a lung, Changkyun manages, “Did you know him personally?”

“Fuck you.” Kihyun shoves at Changkyun, who rolls over on the mattress, pulling the blankets tighter, inhaling big gulps of air and trying to regain his bearings.

“Did you have a front row seat to the signing of the Declaration of Independence?”

Fingers dig into his calves, enough to hurt, and enough for Changkyun to realize that even if Kihyun denies being able to lift a car, he’s much, much stronger than he looks.

“The farthest west I've ever been is Europe, asshole.”

“Fuck. So you’re, like,” Changkyun coughs, his throat crying. “How old are you? That’s too much math.”

Kihyun bites his lip, face twisting and betraying how much he’s trying to not seem amused by Changkyun’s antics and wow, Changkyun gets all warm seeing Kihyun’s stupid crescent eyes and little smile even though those are fangs digging into his lower lip. Doesn’t that hurt? Can he cut his own lip? Does he have impenetrable skin? How did he hide them earlier? Do those stay out when he kisses someone?

_Shut up!!!_ Changkyun adverts his gaze to the ceiling, heart fucking around in his chest again. _Shut the fuck up!!!_

“You’re two hundred forty three years old.”

He should be old. Wrinkly. Frail.

Changkyun’s eyes betray him and he glances at Kihyun’s arm, at the flex of his forearm as he leans forward. Not frail. He looks at the sharp angle of Kihyun’s jaw, the delicate jut of his collarbones. Not wrinkly.

He looks up and catches Kihyun’s gaze and it’s like something inside his brain must be broken, because Changkyun’s one-hundred percent not scared of those red eyes anymore. He’s getting a little sweaty looking at Kihyun’s mouth.

And then Kihyun moves closer, lifting himself and kneeling, first, at Changkyun’s side. Helpless, Changkyun stares at him, throat runs dry and his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth because everything that’s predatory in his gaze isn’t at all like the rooftop. Blood rushes in Changkyun’s ears, and the farther south before he can even think about it.

“Do they make Viagra for vampires?”

Kihyun blinks, tipping his head to the side. One of his hands moves to Changkyun’s waist, ghosting across his stomach and then cupping around his waist. His fingers are small and dainty, perfect to be held, but the strength behind his grip commands control over the situation and Changkyun’s never been so willing to just give in.

But Kihyun doesn’t move, blinks prettily at him again, lips pursed and shoulders straight and he looks into Changkyuns eyes and that’s when it clicks. He’s waiting. He’s asking for permission. His fingers curl, glide down Changkyun’s side not enough to tickle, but still cause a shiver.

"Do you need permission to come in?" Changkyun, the fool he is, wiggles his eyebrows and bites his tongue, still trying to really understand what's going on in front of him, and in his head. Luckily for him, Kihyun just does one of his bold eye rolls.

It’d be stupid to try and act like desire hadn’t been there all night behind their words and touches. It’d be even stupider if Changkyun threw all that out and didn’t explore this. Despite the whole actually-a-vampire-thing, he’s been sincere all night. The attraction pulls in both directions, and Changkyun honestly, truthfully, appreciates Kihyun’s company and feels like it’s the same on Kihyun’s end.

"I was hoping you'd come in me, instead."

If Changkyun hadn't already been on his way to a heart attack, well, he's there now.

Kihyun’s hand traces along Changkyun’s ribs, over his chest, goosebumps running up his skin. His touch remains light and teasing but Changkyun feels a weight settle there, where Kihyun places an open palm over his chest. His heart.

There’s no push back when Changkyun sits up and rests on his elbow, shifting his weight so he can use one hand to reach out and curl around Kihyun’s neck, card through the soft hairs at his nape, and pull Kihyun in.

The kiss is deep and full of desire and heat but still gated, still new.

When they break apart softly, lips lingering, Changkyun unable to resist leaning back for just one more, Kihyun presses a hand against Changkyun’s chest. It’s a tender motion, he’s not forcing Changkyun just guiding him, moving him away so Changkyun drops onto his back. His hands fall onto thin hips as soon as Kihyun sits over his.

He looks up at Kihyun, at the shadowy shapes of his cheekbones, the way he looks even more dangerous in the dark, and doesn’t feel fearful anymore because of the soul that’s in Kihyun’s eyes, alive and warm. He’s not one of those monsters from a fictional horror, he’s caring and kind, and that carries over in the way he kisses Changkyun like he cares, slow and sweet and calming the thunder in Changkyun’s chest.

Changkyun’s never been kissed so tenderly like this, hands carding smoothly through his hair. Kihyun kisses with patience, like he wants to take this slow, savor and appreciate, and Changkyun’s heart craves for something Kihyun said earlier, something that could turn into a promise;_ I really have taken a liking to you. I’d like to see you again after this_.

The words, though, die in his throat. The thoughts fade off into nothing. The more Kihyun kisses him, touches his jaw and plays with his hair, the less Changkyun thinks. His body relaxes into the mattress, against the downy comforter, mind and hands filled with Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun…

Changkyun throws himself into the moment, pushes and pulls against Kihyun, chases his mouth and his tongue, gasps against his lips when Kihyun positions to lie on top of Changkyun, their bodies touching, their hips pressing together. Their hands rove, explore, and Chankyun throws down all his defenses. All of them. And he knows Kihyun does, too, because his touches are a little shaky. When he pulls away, Changkyun breathing in harshly, oxygen supplying coherency back to his senses, Kihyun’s red eyes are hooded and dark but so open. Changkyun takes a moment to just take it in, normalize the natural color of his irises.

Changkyun’s fingers curl around Kihyun’s neck, his other hand sliding underneath Kihyun’s soft shirt. Changkyun feels for the dimples in Kihyun’s lower back, traces the ridges of his spine and nibbles on Kihyun's lower lip, teasing out more quiet whimpers.

Changkyun quickly learns how responsive Kihyun is. Kihyun's hands tug on Changkyun's hair when Changkyun nibbles on his lower lip. Kihyun gasps when Changkyun rolls their hips together. And Changkyun gets addicted to the noises, to the way Kihyun's body shakes in his hands, reacting feverishly to the way Changkyun licks down his neck.

The urgency builds. It pulls taut. Changkyun pushes Kihyun onto his back and groans when the hands in his hair pull. Changkyun groans, head tipping back at Kihyun's whim.

"You like this?"

Changkyun's face flushes red. He can feel the way the tips of his ears warm, but he parts his lips and lets his eyes flutter shut when Kihyun fists the hairs on the back of his head and tugs, commanding him to curl back.

"So beautiful, baby." Kihyun angles Changkyun head to the side and the little voice of reason in his head must've died, because it doesn't start screaming when Kihyun pushes Changkyun back into the mattress, pining him with a strength that can't be fought against, and presses a kiss to Changkyun's neck. His hips buck and he's embarrassed by the sound he chokes out. He must be fucked, being turned on by a vampire nibbling down his neck.

When Kihyun presses his hips forward Changkyun's entire body jolts, something deep and dark awakening in his gut. He rolls his hips up, desperate for friction, legs falling open as Kihyun grinds down on him. Fuck.

"I’m..." Changkyun grabs at the collar of Kihyun's shirt. The fucking thing needs to come — " —_off_. Take this off."

Kihyun pulls his lips from Changkyun's neck and the cool air that swoops in makes goosebumps dance over Changkyun's skin. They both pull their shirts off, tossing them carelessly and before Kihyun can come back in, Changkyun's hands fall to his zipper.

Their positioned with Changkyun on his back, legs spread, and if he's not mistaken, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"I thought you wanted to do this another way?" Not that he cares either way. Both is good.

Kihyun traces along the band of Changkyun's trousers. "I'm in no hurry."

As if to prove his point, he falls forward, crashes their lips together and only pulls away when Changkyun needs to gasp for air, hips pushing up into his palm with too much need.

"Didn't take you for the…. Kissy type."

Kihyun looks down at him, hair tousled, eyes wild and bright. So bright. "I like your mouth."

Changkyun's head spins. "You're about to love it, then."

And he moves them into another position, Kihyun bending to Changkyun’s hands and wishes. He lies against the sheets, spreading his thighs and wow, he’s breath-taking.

“Pants off.” Kihyun grabs at Changkyun’s zipper, using one hand to open his trousers, the other hand cupping around his dick and pressing.

Changkyun grits his teeth, rolling his hips into Kihyun’s palm once before forcing himself to move away to pull them all the way off. He throws them on the floor with the rest of their clothes, a smirk pulling at his lips when Kihyun reaches for him greedily, hands curling around the back of his neck.

“Come back,” Kihyun mumbles, and Changkyun kisses away whatever he might’ve said next. He distracts Kihyun, mostly himself, with a trail of kisses down his neck; along his jawline, along the dips of his pretty collarbones, and continues to trail wetly down the center of his heaving chest.

Changkyun can feel the weight of Kihyun’s dark gaze, grounding him by running his hands over Kihyun’s sides. Up, down, the plane of his hips. Up, down, up, down, his thighs. The hand in Changkyun’s hair pulls tight — almost too tight, almost painful, the way Changkyun likes. He groans, pressing his face a little too hard against Kihyun’s dick through his underwear and Kihyun pulls again, groan cutting loudly through the room.

Envigored by Kihyun's eagerness; the fire in his eyes but the unsteady way he positions his knees around Changkyun. They move hastily to get both of them undressed, and now they’re completely naked, legs over Changkyun's shoulders with his dick hard and slightly curved, tinted red and proud and Changkyun licks the little bit of precum on the tip, dipping forward when Kihyun lets out a totally debauched moan.

Changkyun wraps his lips around Kihyun's dick and moves a little too fast. His eyes flutter as his gag reflex protests, jaw still adjusting to the size, and he pushes his tongue up flat against the underside, his own dick responding by the groan of satisfaction that falls from Kihyun's pretty red lips.

A hand comes down at cups around Changkyun's jaw, Kihyun wordlessly telling him, there's no rush. So Changkyun pulls back to swallow the bitterness, kisses the very head, and tells himself, _pace yourself_.

He works up to getting Kihyun down his throat; and works Kihyun up into a mess of high whines, until his head is thrown back, neck tense, still glossy and wet from Changkyun’s previous ministrations. Kihyun’s chest labors with each breath, each desperate groan and Changkyun swallows him down, eyes watery and spit dribbling from his chin. He bobs up and down Kihyun's length, grips at Kihyun's thighs, and doesn't care how loud his mouth is. He really doesn't fucking care. Kihyun’s louder, hands desperate, pulling at Changkun’s hair and it’s sending him up to cloud nine.

“Kyun…”

Changkyun hums with his mouth busy, and Kihyun’s thighs twitch around his head, voice cracking with a warning. His hips stutter, pressing forward and Changkyun squeezes his eyes shut, bracing, eyes filling with tears as Kihyun finishes down his throat.

Dizzy. He’s so fucking dizzy, turned on just by sucking dick.

The hand in his hair pulls, Changkyun drawn to the depths of Kihyun’s pretty red eyes, stumbling forward.

“Give me… give me a minute.” Kihyun whispers, his voice low and worn. Damn.

If his brain weren’t broken, Changkyun would have some sort of witty comeback. “Take your time,” He rumbles, pressing his lips to Kihyun’s neck.

“Oh,” Kihyun’s hands slide down his shoulders, nails dragging bluntly. Changkyun shivers, almost tells him go harder. “If only you could hear yourself…”

“Ki, Kihyun… baby...” Changkyun presses his lips to Kihyun’s ear, lowering his tone and gasping when the nails run rougher against his skin. _Yes_, “Mark me up.”

Kihyun’s hand stops, curls around his wrist. He dips his head forward, mouthing against Changkyun’s jawline, teeth scraping against his jaw. Fuck. “You’d like me to…?”

All Changkyun can do is make an incoherent noise. He’s not even sure what he’s agreeing to. But something flutters in his stomach — nerves, eagerness, want — and he sweats, hot and needy and doesn’t know how else to express it except letting his lips part, dipping to the side to find Kihyun’s lips.

How does one say chew me up to a vampire without giving the wrong signals?

He closes his eyes, mentally slamming on the breaks.

Kihyun must feel the shift, using one hand to gently push Changkyun and put some breathing room between them. Changkyun still hovers over him, catches the red of his eyes, the sincerity and worry behind them, and he mumbles, “I want you to bite me.” And looks right at Kihyun’s mouth.

For a second there’s nothing, like zero-gravity, and then Kihyun’s mouth breaks into a cocky smirk.

Nothing says _stupid_ like dumping a biting kink onto a vampire their first time together.

If Changkyun dies tonight, it’s on his dick.

Changkyun’s on his back, gasping up at the blank ceiling when only a second ago he’d been looking at Kihyun sinking into the sheets. And in another breath, still in the same moment of confusion, Changkyun’s hands are crossed and pinned above his head against the sheets.

He gasps, head still spinning, as Kihyun drags his teeth down the column of his neck. He holds Changkyun’s arms with a grip that can’t be fought against. He barely strains, his other hand curling around Changkyun’s waist and he’s stuck. Changkyun’s not going anywhere. He drops his head to the side, hands shaking in Kihyun’s grip, as teeth scrape down his neck.

“_Please_…” He gasps, pushing against Kihyun’s unyielding grip. “Kihyun.”

Teeth drag against his jawline.

Teeth drag against his earlobe.

Teeth sink into the side of his neck, not his jugular, not enough to pierce his skin, and Changkyun wonders if this is as tempting for Kihyun as it is for him.

Changkyun’s core burns up, fueled even more as Kihyun lathers the irritated spot with his tongue to soothe the dull sting of pain.

There are too many emotions and then there’s only one — _hot_, as Kihyun scrapes his teeth against Changkyun’s neck.

“_Ah_ —”

He’d never known where his pulse point is, but knows now.

Kihyun bites it again, and it’s already sore but Changkyun tips his jaw towards the ceiling, Kihyun’s hair tickling his ear, Kihyun’s mouth making him crazy. If he thought he’d left his sanity back in the ballroom, well, he’s too gone now.

Changkyun blinks back tears, hips pushing against Kihyun. They’re the same size physically, but Kihyun’s figure looms over him, caging him in and trapping him with an inhuman grip.

“It’s incredible,” Kihyun breathes against his neck, hot breath against the wetness there sending chills spiraling down Changkyun’s veins. “How compatible you and I are.”

In the back of his head, unbidden, Changkyun thinks,_ bite me_, and means it in a totally different way from what he thought before.

“Is sex with a vampire _always_ like this?” Changkyun pushes a little against the bruising grip around his wrists. He’s not sure how he’ll explain that to everyone.

Kihyun bites where it’s still sensitive and Changkyun hisses, knees bending around Kihyun’s waist. Fuck, he’s gonna —

“No.” The response is too belated, it takes a second for Changkyun to piece it together with his comment. It almost sounds like a secret, like there’s more to it. More that Kihyun won’t discuss right now.

And, with that, he presses more force against Changkyun’s wrists, kisses underneath his jaw, teeth sliding against the jutting bone and successfully clogs up all the thoughts in Changkyun’s head. Then Kihyun pulls his hands away and Changkyun blinks at him, totally sinking into the mattress. He meets Kihyun’s heady gaze, breathing in, not aware of his he’s rubbing at his own wrists until Kihyun pulls his hands, dropping sweet kisses over where the skin is suspiciously dark.

“Did I hurt you?”

Changkyun blinks. Again. He must be a sight, because Kihyun’s eyes keep grazing all over him; from his matted hair to his flushed cheeks, to his chest that’s layered in sweat, and his dick, that’s dribbling pathetically over his stomach.

Kihyun’s shifts and reaches over, hands fumbling by the dresser, his shoulders stretching as he reaches into the drawer.

_So pretty,_ Changkyun muses, the muscles in Kihyun’s shoulders pulling taut, “So fuckin’ pretty.”

Kihyun falls back against the sheets, pushing a bottle of lube into Changkyun’s palm. He grips the bottle as he positions himself back between Kihyun’s thighs, searches Kihyun’s pooling gaze for a second, and drops down to press their mouths together.

He works Kihyun back up into a high, notching their legs together and pressing their hips together, running his hands over the planes of Kihyun’s body; his chest, his arms and his sides, over the soft angles of his thighs. Changkyun rolls his hips, feeling Kihyun harden against his abdomen.

At first, Changkyun takes it slow. He douses his hand in lube, careful with one finger, afraid to push Kihyun’s limits just yet. The man is beautiful and Changkyun wants to give him praise, affection, but doesn’t know how to translate it into words. He drags his fingers, deliberate, hooks them with purpose; a type of worship, admiring the way Kihyun’s lips part, the way his skin flushes and his fingers dance, uncomposed, along Changkyun’s skin.

Kihyun urges him with a soft breath, tells him, “Give me more.”

So Changkyun works him open with two fingers, only pushing in a third when Kihyun’s gasping and writhing underneath him much more desperate, moans quick and sharp. Kihyun’s dull fingernails dig into Changkyun’s shoulders, wet lips sucking on his collarbone. He’s begging with his hips, fucking himself on Changkyun’s fingers. It’s messy, lube dripping down Changkyun’s wrist. His lips are swollen and red, spit-slick. He wipes the mess on Kihyun’s sheets, laughs a little at how Kihyun’s gaze narrows, but his legs fall open anyway.

“You’re cleaning that up.”

“Whatever, sure.” Changkyun runs his hands down Kihyun’s soft thighs, curling them under his knees and lifting him. He’s going to make a bigger mess, anyway, so he’s not concerned. He lathers his dick in more lube, fisting himself a few times before pushing between Kihyun’s legs. His hands move down, covering Kihyun’s hips as knees lock around his waist.

“Ready, baby?”

Kihyun drops his head back, eyes dark and heady, lips parted. “Fuck me, Kyun.”

Changkyun shouldn’t be awed by how well he fits, how Kihyun feels sucking him in, but finds himself breathless, anyway. He rubs his hands up and down Kihyun’s thighs to ground himself. He rocks gently, testing his own thinning patience and control, not wanting to push Kihyun past what he can handle. Changkyun doesn’t know what Kihyun’s limits are, fixated by how Kihyun’s eyes flutter shut. Changkyun holds a breath and himself, steady, as he and Kihyun are fully pressed together, and he’s drowning in Kihyun’s heat. He takes in the way Kihyun’s lips part, the way his spine arches so prettily canines glinting. Changkyun pulls back just a bit, gasping at the tightness and thrusts forward as Kihyun’s legs bracket tight around him.

Kihyun rolls his hips, Changkyun pushes and pulls, making sure Kihyun’s okay, because he’s not, Changkyun’s definitely not okay. He falls forward, shifting the position of their hips so Kihyun’s titled a little more, boxed underneath him. It gives Changkyun a rush of possessiveness over something that’s not really his; something he wants to treasure.

He drowns those thoughts out with a kiss, Kihyun’s lips sweet and yielding, and Changkyun’s stomach twists into so many knots he doesn’t know what his own thoughts are. Kihyun sweeps them away, one by one, by trailing goosebumps down Changkyun’s shoulders, by sucking on his lower lip, dragging their tongues together.

Sweat drips from Changkyun’s hairline, his heart thunders in his chest and he can feel the heat under his skin, the desire to give and take, to please, to have Kihyun lose control —

“You feel so good, Kyun,” Kihyun locks him in with a gaze. “Fuck me,”

Right. Okay. The blood rush leaves Changkyun’s brain struggling (at least he doesn’t need it.) His body works on need, and his hips snap and he groans with Kihyun. Desire takes control and Chankgyun fucks Kihyun, leaning over him, resting his forearms around Kihyun’s shoulders. Each time he thrusts, Kihyun’s breath catches. Changkyun’s stomach pulls.

They kiss open mouthed and messy, Kihyun’s hips rolling to meet Changkyun’s, falling into each other. Changkyun seeks for more, grips Kihyun’s hip and angles him differently, pushing forward with a different type of determination, biting on Kihyun’s lips, trying to find the spot that’ll have him bowing in bliss.

With this angle, he finds it. Kihyun gasps against his skin, and his nails finally, finally, dig deep into Changkyun’s shoulders and the sensations overwhelm him, firing his nerves and waking something else entirely.

Changkyun groans in Kihyun’s ear, hips driving into that spot that has Kihyun’s spine arching, pushing their chests together. He’s stunned by the way Kihyun gives in to him, high on pleasure.

“Please, fuck—” Kihyun throws his head back, eyes screwed shut. “Changkyun— !”

“C’mon babe,” Changkyun skin flushes hot, feverish, blurry with the way his stomach pulls, pulls, hips moving on their own messy purpose.

“I’m… gonna...”

“Come, babe,” Changkyun whispers. The thing that had been pulling, _pulling_, finally snaps. Changkyun gasps into Kihyun’s open mouth as he comes, hand tightening maybe a little too hard around Kihyun’s dick because he winces, moans, and throws his arms to drape around Changkyun’s shoulders as he comes all over their stomachs.

For a second Changkyun just needs to breathe. In, and out. In, and out. Thankfully, Kihyun doesn’t complain that he’s being crushed under Changkyun’s entire weight. He, too, just breathes, one hand grazing up and down Changkyun’s back.

He could sleep like this. The muscles in his body relax like he’s about to, but Kihyun’s voice comes through the fog.

“Kyun, we should get up. Would you like to shower?”

Yes. “Very much so.”

After all the noise and begging he’d done, Changkyun’s past embarrassment. He complains as he slides out of Kihyun, as he forces himself to his feet, and whines as Kihyun turns on the water in the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

“Shut up.” Kihyun laughs, pulling back the curtains. Changkyun stares at the fancy tub and shower, taking in the details his own bathroom doesn’t have at home.

“Can this thing turn into a jacuzzi?” He spins to look at Kihyun, who’s just smiling and nodding at him. And Changkyun gets a little too ahead of himself, “Next time — uh.” He hopes he can drown under the showerhead. “Uh.” But the hot water burns against his neck and he jerks back. “Ow, ow, fuck.”

A sick part of him totally wants to see what his neck looks like.

Fingers trail along his arm, and Changkyun opens his eyes to see Kihyun kissing his already bruised wrist. It’s pretty, in a weird way, splotched unevenly around his wrists.

“Next time we’ll use the jacuzzi.” Kihyun says quietly, lips brushing against the pulse point in his wrist. “Next time, I’ll be gentler.”

“You don’t have to be.” Changkyun blurts, then shoves his face under the running water again.

Kihyun pulls him out from underneath it, pushing his fringe away from his eyes. It’s such a sweet moment that leaning forward to steal a kiss only seems normal. So Changkyun does. And Kihyun’s smiling at him again.

“Will you sing for me?”

“Hell yeah. Bathroom acoustics are _bomb_.”

Kihyun laughs, rubs shampoo into Changkyun’s hair as Changkyun sings, low and soft, a little gravely, his voice worn out and fairly ragged.

Kihyun runs conditioner through Changkyun’s hair as Changkyun closes his eyes, singing a song he’d meant for someone, one day. And he sings a song about losing someone that’s right next to them as Kihyun washes him off. Kihyun kisses the center of his back. And while Changkyun returns the favor, washing Kihyun down, Kihyun asks a thousand questions, showing genuine interest in Changkyun’s hobby that it’s not until he’s back in the room, standing in a borrowed towel with his hands waving around as he tries to explain the tracking and mixing for his last rap, that he realizes the night doesn’t feel over. This doesn’t feel over.

“Hoseok and Hyunwoo.” Changkyun gasps, scans the room for his stuff. “Oh, fuck. Hoseok and Hyunwoo.”

Kihyun stares at him from the dresser, one hand in the drawer. “Who?”

“My friends!”

“Oh, the boys you were with?” Kihyun points to the dresser, where Changkyun’s phone sits, plugged in and charging. “It’s almost two in the morning, they might be worried.”

Seven missed calls and three dozen texts sit in their group chat, each message getting progressively more panicked. The one from Hoseok threatening the cops is from not even ten minutes ago. Just as Changkyun’s clicking to reply, Hyunwoo’s reply comes in, _I think there’s a waiting period before we can do that._

Changkyun replies he’s alive, doesn’t know what to do for a second, and double texts with an eggplant and tongue emoji.

Yep.

Great.

It’s enough, because Hyunwoo replies _okay, see you tomorrow_ and Hoseok responds, _so, pretty boy was kinda into guys, huh??????_

Changkyun closes the chat and drops to the bed. “Hoseok was three seconds away from calling the cops. He’s so dramatic.” He looks at Kihyun as he drops into the spot next to him, feeling shy at Kihyun’s fixed gaze on his neck. “What?”

“I hope your concerned friend doesn’t call the police when he sees what I did to you.” Kihyun reaches out and runs his thumb over what Changkyun assumes is just outside the mark, because it doesn’t hurt, but it’s tender, and right around where it throbs.

“He’ll never believe that a vampire did this to me.” Changkyun grins, Kihyun levels him with an unamused look. “So that’s exactly what I’m gonna tell him.”

Kihyun’s expressions falls even more flat.

“So, I need to ask you something.” Changkyun’s gaze falls to Kihyun’s mouth, where he doesn’t hide his canines.

“Please do.” Kihyun slides his hand into Changkyun’s, sweet and welcoming.

“Does it hurt? If you bit me, like — _bit _me bit me.” He makes a dumb gesture with his first two fingers near his mouth, snapping his teeth, as if Kihyun needs a visual explanation of what he’s clearly trying to say, “Does it hurt me?”

Kihyun shifts a little, eager with the possible direction of the topic, eyes widening a bit. “No. From what I understand, it’s different from human to human, but, over-all, it shouldn’t hurt. As long as you don’t struggle, you shouldn’t feel much.” He pauses, brings his other hand to rest over his and Changkyun’s entwined ones. “It’s what the parties are for, a monitored space for us to find humans to drink from.”

“Oh,” Changkyun rubs his thumb in circles against the palm of Kihyun’s hand. “So Chae Hyungwon...?”

“Head of my clan.”

“Do you only need to drink twice a year?”

Kihyun shakes his head, never breaking eye contact. It’s official, the redness doesn’t bother Changkyun. It looks natural on Kihyun. “There are some places we can go where humans know what they’re getting into. It’s convenient and consensual, and most of these humans enjoy the sensation it gives, but the bi-annual party is a tradition that’s been around for centuries. You would’ve woken up with the spot on your neck mostly healed, maybe a little itchy, or looking like a hickey, but…” Kihyun’s gaze falls to Changkyun’s neck. “Nothing like what I did to you tonight.”

The silence that follows doesn’t bid more conversation. Changkyun doesn’t know if he needs to say anything. He needs to process the fact that he’s considering this. He’s seriously considering letting Kihyun drink from him, that he’s thinking about there being more of this, more of them, and he’s one-hundred percent sure that Kihyun’s picked up on it. What is his life.

He stares at Kihyun’s slowly softening expression. He closes his eyes when Kihyun leans towards him, kissing him like he’s meant every word about what he said; about how he’s enjoyed Changkyun’s company, about thinking Changkyun is beautiful, about how there’s no pressure for anything. Changkyun feels it.

“Can I listen to more of your music?” Kihyun asks between their lips, one hand slipping through Changkyun’s hair. The tenderness of his touch and his request makes Changkyun’s belly warm.

“Yeah, you really want to?”

Kihyun nods, then shifts away. “Yes, let me dress the bed.”

They change the sheets, the soft scent of jasmine dancing through the air. Changkyun watches, quietly, as Kihyun throws the dirty sheets into a hamper in the bathroom. He grins as Kihyun comes back to him, arms slipping around his waist and lips coming to kiss his cheek.

“Let’s sleep now?” Kihyun asks, hands slipping to undo the string of Changkyun’s borrowed robe. “We don’t need these, do we?”

Changkyun just laughs, steals a few kisses, and they dim the lights and get comfortable under the soft sheets. Kihyun curls into Changkyun’s chest, tangling their limbs.

“Would you like to go out for breakfast tomorrow?” Kihyun asks, settling his head on Changkyun’s shoulder, while Changkyun scrolls through his phone to find a song.

“Sure.” Changkyun says, picking an older, slower song of his. “Okay… I want you to be honest. This was the first song I posted on Soundcloud like, a year and a half ago.”

Kihyun cuddles against him, closes his eyes, and hums softly. After the first chorus, he says, “I like this. You have such a wonderful voice, Changkyun.”

“We’re barely a minute into the song.” Changkyun feels happy, though, knowing Kihyun likes it. He can’t believe how lucky he got, how he’d never imagined his night would turn out like this. How he’s lying in bed with a handsome man he’s excited to date and get to know, maybe venture into something new and exciting with —

“Wait.”

Kihyun opens his eyes, and Changkyun had almost forgotten about the red — “You sleep?” And then, unbidden, “Breakfast? We can get breakfast? You can go out in the sun?”

Thankfully, Kihyun laughs. “Yes and yes.”

Everything Changkyun’s ever known comes crashing down. “Is my life a lie?!”

Kihyun stops to consider it. “I can’t consume garlic.”

“Why? Why?” Changkyun nearly drops his phone. “Out of all the fucking legends, how come that’s the real one? How am I supposed to cook you dinner if you don’t eat garlic?”

“Lucky for you, I literally don’t care about your food.”

Changkyun gapes, how rude, but then — oh, right. Vampire. Red eyes. Fangs for blood-sucking. “So what do you eat?”

“Blood.” Kihyun deadpans. “I drink blood. Preferably from humans. But livestock works, too.”

“Is that enough? Does that give you the nutrition you need?” Kihyun’s chuckling against his chest, but Changkyun’s thoughts zoom off into space. “So how come you can go in the sun but all the legends say you’ll turn to stone? Or dust? Or you’ll sparkle?”

“Keep making these Twilight jokes, I dare you.”

Changkyun giggles as fingers pinch his sides, squirming away from Kihyun’s touch. “Do you take multivitamins?”

“What the fuck do I need multi—” Kihyun sighs. Deeply. Gives him a little squeeze around the waist. “You know what? Never mind. Go to sleep. It’s two-thirty in the morning.”

“What about —”

“Shhhh, sleep.”

“One more—”

A hand comes up and Changkyun sputters as it covers his face. “Please. _Please_. I’ll answer all your questions over breakfast.”

Changkyun stares up at the ceiling, dim from the only light being cast by his phone. It still plays his music, now on a song he wrote around graduation; about a time he struggled with figuring himself out, feeling lost in the big world.

He doesn’t feel so lost now, with Kihyun’s thumb gliding gently against his side, steady to the tempo of soft vocals. Changkyun’s giddy, feeling a rush of new, bright and shiny energy.

“So do you, like, have X-Ray vision?”

“Shut up.”

Changkyun sits right up, nearly knocking Kihyun out of his arms. The only reason Kihyun doesn’t roll away is because Changkyun has him pulled tightly against his chest (even though he knows Kihyun could break away without even trying. Damn superhuman strength.)

He just. _Has_ to know. “Are zombies real?”

Kihyun pushes him back against the mattress, and Changkyun can’t fight it. “For the love of all that is fucking good, cuddle me and go the _fuck_ to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is really the fic i entered mx ficdom with, huh?
> 
> uhhhhhh always use protection and dont be like changkyun dont let vampires chew up ur neck thanks xoxo


End file.
